


Delphinus

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, although I guess we never know cause one half dies, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A creature from the deep approaches.





	Delphinus

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table - Murder  
> Also for the anon prompt: Mermaid!AU. Except Bond is the merman this time. Q can be a human or other mythical creature - as long as he's not also aquatic.  
> For AU day

The slimy hands grabbed at her ankles and she looked in horror at the parody of a human face staring up at her. The creature’s skin was a sickly green with warts and tiny sucker fish attached everywhere. She didn’t want to get closer, but she thought there might be barnacles on it’s shoulders. 

“Let go of me!” Eve shrieked and kicked hard. She felt her foot connect with bone and the creature snarled but didn’t let go. It was strong. She could feel claws on her skin. 

It made some sort of noise, like iron nails on a chalkboard, and now Eve could see pointed, yellow teeth in its jaw. 

She kicked harder. Looking around her, she grabbed a stick and whacked at the webbed hand. Finally it let go. But it didn’t stop approaching. It pulled itself forward, reminding her of  _ The Ring. _ Eve scrambled back to firmer ground before standing up. 

Now she could see more of its body. It had a long tail, covered in scales and more barnacles, which had caught some seaweed in a tangled mess. She also made the mistake of glancing again at its eyes. They seemed to glow an eerie blue in the overcast weather and that was it. She would not have this monster coming ashore. 

Thankfully, her human legs gave her a distinct speed advantage as she ran back to her cottage and came back with her shotgun. It had come closer; completely out of the water now. Eve took aim and fired. Fired again. And again. Two shots to the head and one to where any normal creature’s heart would be. 

It collapsed when the bullets shot through its head, guts splattering on the rocks. Still it reached one hand out, still wanting to drag her back to the sea. She took aim again. 

“Eve, no!” 

Her finger paused on the trigger at the sound of her brother’s voice, but she did not lower the gun. “Stay back, Q,” she said. “It’s dangerous.”

“No it’s not.” 

She heard him run closer and then saw him run past her to the monster. With her brother in the way, she lowered the gun. 

“What are you doing? Get back!”

“James? James? Can you heal yourself?” He was holding the creature’s head on his knees. It made some strangled noise again, and Q acted as if he understood. “I’ll be as fast as I can.” 

Eve watched in amazement as he stood up and grabbed the creature under its shoulders and tried to pull it back toward the water. Except Q was scrawny and he had barely moved the monster. 

He looked up at her. “Eve, help me bring him back to the water. He can heal if he gets back in the water.”

She shook her head. “No.” He was too young to understand. “I won’t have that monster on my shores or in my sea.”

Q’s eyes widened. “James isn’t a monster!” he yelled, pulling still harder. 

“I’m sorry, Q. Someday you’ll understand.” She turned her back on him and walked away. 

“Eve! No! Help me!” she heard him yell. “Eve, you can’t do this!” she heard as she opened the door. “Don’t die on me!” he wailed as she hung up her gun. “Murderer!” A heartbroken sob as she started dinner.


End file.
